


Blooming flowers

by capricious_Bastard



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: But one of them doesn't want to commit, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard





	Blooming flowers

It was a time when he was suddenly woken up by both the dream he was having and by the incessant itch on his throat that made him want to punch something just to ignore the irritating sensation scratching at his throat.

He can't really tell when it happened—no, he can't tell when it started.

The flowers appeared when he woke up that one night, with a clenching feeling churning in his stomach and the desire to cough something out even when blood comes out because he wants it gone. However, he just decided to reach down his mouth, his fingers touching soft, gentleness within his throat that he had to pause for a bit, wondering if he ate something that never really went down before continuing to reach for the cause of his desire to scratch his throat, pulling out a fully formed flower. Amber hues stared down at it with intensity that one would consider a glare, but he was just, in fact, wondering how it got there. At least the itchy sensation was gone and he can go back to sleep, so he threw the flower to the floor and lied back down, ignoring the still apparent tightness, not only between his legs, but boiling in the pits of his stomach too.

He woke up the next morning to Totsuka's somewhat incredulous gasp, bouncing up and down on his heels as he repeatedly asked him the same question; "Who do you like, King?!". It was an innocent enough question that was left to interpretation due to the fact that he never answered said question, instead just ignored the giddy blonde and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. Totsuka didn't follow him, thankfully. But when he walked down the stairs into the bar, Kusanagi's gaze behind his magenta-tinted glasses looked at him in a knowing way, as if reading him like an open book. Then again, maybe he was; after all, he just doesn't like answering questions because it was a chore for him to do so, but if someone knew him as long as Kusanagi and Totsuka have, he'd be like an open book to that person too.

He took a spot somewhere on the bar, sitting down on one of the high chairs there, grumbling out for a glass of turkey as he scrubbed at the back of his head, running his hands through his red hair.

Totsuka was immediately beside him, holding the flower he practically puked out the night prior with bright open eyes while Izumo simply told him that he needs to eat something first before drinking something as strong as bourbon, but he knows that Kusanagi's going to give him a glass anyway so the statement was left wasted, falling on deaf but knowing ears.

Again, Totsuka's question rang in the air, "I wonder who King likes to be able to actually vomit out a flower like this..?" He made it into a statement, of course he would, humming as he looked at the shelves of alcohol, giving him a side-ways glance.

He didn't need to say any names, he knew that Totsuka knew that Kusanagi knew that they all knew who exactly he's gotten infatuated with. To be honest, he's surprised that it's taken this long for the flowers to actually start appearing. He grumbles, feeling a flutter within his throat, and he grimaces. Just like he did before, he reaches into his mouth, Izumo giving out a groan of disgust ("Seriously?") and Totsuka's wide-eyed wonder watching him take another fully formed flower out of his body. The flower is lighter in colour this time but within the same shade: Blue. This was an obvious enough clue as to who he's pining on but he doesn't really care, he's not going to answer any questions that he has to give effort to. So when the other members of his group shows up, seeing two big fully formed and bloomed flowers sitting on the bar's counter mezmerizing Totsuka, he had every ounce on his body the urge to punch anyone who kept asking the same damn question. Anna came up beside him, climbed unto the seat and sat up with a straight back. She blinked then said with her small voice, "I want to see that kid." Of course, leave it to her to make any sort of excuse that's undeniable enough just for a chance to help him. But he knows that she also grew quite attached to him.

The ice in the glass cracked and clinked as he drank the last bit of the bourbon he ordered, stepped down from the stool and took his jacket from the rack beside the double glass doors with Anna following closely behind him. Kusanagi only smiled and Totsuka only shrugged when the others kept asking if he knew who their leader was attracted to.

The duo simply stood just two steps away from the gate, staring at the large space between the elongated building and the gate and brick fences around the area. They waited there, standing patiently until two figures also appeared, walking towards them in a rather hurried but graceful manner. When the two newcomers stopped short of the gate, Anna let go of her hold on his hand and took the last two steps, blinking her big red eyes up at the man kneeling in front of him. "I came to visit Raw Horsemeat." Anna and the rest of their group still called the horse by the name that he gave the animal, being considerably hungry at the time that he named the living horse standing beside him inside the bar 'Raw Horsemeat', but the stallion didn't seem to mind and had also accepted the long as fuck name that was given to him by the men, and woman, in blue.

The man chuckled out slightly, standing up from the ground and stepped aside, "You can see him as much as you'd liked."

"Thank you, Reisi." She spoke quietly, running into the direction of the stables.

"And what might I owe the pleasure of seeing the Red King himself, hm?" He spoke, cocked an eyebrow even with his lieutenant standing behind him. He rolled his shoulders back and yawned, with a gruff voice he simply said "Nap" before taking the two last steps and entered the Blue King's area, walking past the man himself, he felt another gentle sensation growing and climbing out to his throat. It annoys him but he doesn't deny it, not internally, at least.

He entered the office like he owned it, being followed by the man in blue who watched him lie down in his designated area for his tea ceremonies. A sigh breaks the silence and he pushes the urge to smile and laugh, he chuckles though as he closes his eyes and puts his hands behind his head, but before he knows it, his head is lifted off of the matted floor and into a pair of soft, comfortable thighs. He breathes in a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed as he does so.

The other man simply requests for snacks and some reports to be given to him for a review or something, he doesn't know, he wasn't paying attention, only really letting the voice carry him to sleep like a lullaby.

When he wakes up, he's still lying in that pair of familiar thighs but he notices another voice, Anna's, and they're talking about sweets. Just the thought of it makes teeth ache but he doesn't mind.

"Oya? It seems like someone is awake."

He yawns, and the other comments about how he's like a domesticated lion, he just hums at the comment. Anna comes into view, holding something red and judging from the bite mark, it's what she's eating. "Look", she spoke, "Reisi bought sweets and this one as something sweet and sour in it, a pretty red, like Mikoto's. He said it's a strawberry." Again, he hums, but smiles, patting her head with a lazy hand before pushing himself up from the floor.

He leaves the room without a word, and heads for the bathroom. This time, he watches himself from the mirror as he buries two fingers into the back of mouth to reach for that stupid itchiness in his throat. He manages to pull half of it out of his throat, and this time the colour of the flower is purple with hints of navy blue at the center and violet at the tips of the petals. He supposes he can  remove the other half if he cranes his neck and reaches deep down but he doesn't. Instead, he washes his hands and hides the flower in the pocket of his jacket and walks out of the room without looking back at his reflection.

When he returns to the office, he stays standing, looking down at the two of them. Anna swallows the daifuku she's eating then stands, putting her platforms on before taking grasp of his jacket.

Amber and purple meet for a pregnant silence. But then a deep sigh leaves the other man's lips and he takes a sip of his tea, "I leave at 8 tonight." He provided. Anna thanked him for the daifuku and he nods, waving a hand as they leave the Blue King's office. Purple orbs following behind them until they're out the door and that's when he finally forces a cough out, catching the bright red flower with his hand, staring down at it.

Night falls, and he waits outside, smoking a cigarette, waiting for the clock to strike 8. The Blue King always clocks out at exactly the right time, never late once in both clocking in and clocking out. Familiar footsteps enter his ears, the somewhat muted footfalls of familiar feet causing his neck to ache and his throat to feel dry; it only meant one thing... He's wearing boots today, boots that hugged his calves perfectly, with a pair of pants that hugged his long, slender legs just right, having enough room to see how slender those legs are but not hugging him tightly to the point of seeing how perk and round his ass his, which made a deep rumble within his chest. He wore a dark coloured turtleneck and a long coat too, it suited him, everything he wears suits him.

He takes a long drag before throwing the butt to the ground and stomping it out as he puffed out the grey smoke into the dark sky. He and the Blue King stared at each other, the fresh Spring wind blowing in the night, before he takes out his hand from his jacket's pocket and took hold of the other's hand, leading them down the street.

Their meetings can vary between meeting every night to once a few months, and it usually depends on just how busy the other party is or if he's just as desperate for release as he is.

They stop by a restaurant for dinner, then the convenience store before finally arriving at the other man's apartment. Times like these, he purposefully leaves behind his motorcycle just to be able to hold the other's hand and take their time walking side by side, together.

Their night goes just like every other meeting they have. The door closes behind them in a slam, clothes being thrown to the floor as they trudge to the Blue King's bedroom in each other's embrace. The bed creaks with every thrust, sweat covering his back just as scratches and bite marks dot along his shoulders and shoulder blades, some times the scratches reaches to his lower back, but he doesn't mind because he gets to watch the person he loves come undone, back arching against the bed, dark blue hair splayed across the white pillows and bed sheets, mouth wide open and moaning his name out with each push and pull he gives him, screaming his name at the end of it from time to time.

He buries himself into the crook of the other's shoulder, inhaling the scent of Munakata Reisi, nuzzling his neck too as they wait for their highs to die down. The heavy panting slowly turning normal again, the twitching and shaking slowly comes to a stop and he takes a deep breath in.

"Reisi." He only really says his name when the person in particular is high with pleasure and ecstasy and he can tell that it took the other by surprise by how he flinched underneath him. "Reisi..." He trails off again, as if cutting himself off and fingers start to comb through his still sweat-soaked hair. He doesn't say it, doesn't want to. It's not that he doesn't want to be tied down, it's that he knows he  _won't_  be tied down if he says it. Sure, Anna, Izumo and Totsuka all like him but he knows, that it won't be reciprocated.

"It's complicated" he can already hear Reisi whisper out softly as if not wanting to broach the topic, so he doesn't and instead lets him stay close as much as he can, spending time like this, fingers combing through his hair languidly and carefully, the heartbeat beating with his.

He doesn't say it.


End file.
